


You... I... go?

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Quarantink, SOI Japan 2019, fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Hi. Hi. I was running you after you for a ling timeI was watching you for...Actually I've watched you for a long timeI like to watch you when you're walking back and forth on the beachAnd the way your, the way your cloth looksI like I like to see the edgesThe bottom of it get all wetWhen you're walking near the water thereIt's real nice to talk to youI didn't I-I-I-I
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Mai Mihara
Series: Quarantink [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Kudos: 8





	You... I... go?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sea
> 
> This was supposed to be one sided pining but...  
> Also, Mai is the cutestttttt. Cute cute cuteee
> 
> This work is inspired by: Wave - Patti Smith Group

_Hey, you... you looked kind of pensive yesterday, when we all went to the seaside._

_Maybe you would like to go cherries... I mean_

_I mean, go see the cherry flowers, the sakura blossom_

_It, it is just the beginning but you-_

-So, have you asked him?

-I..

\- You didn't, did you? Come on, you're wasting your chance!

\- But what if, what if I stumble over my words, or I don't understand his reply? He talks so fast, Kao!

-You're both here, on tour, together, when will this happen again? And I'm sure he would like to spend some time with you.

-But-

\- No but! Go! I saw him at the lobby.

Nathan almost chokes on his bubble tea, a fast string of heavily accented english startling him out of his thoughts. But then he looks up and everything is suddenly coloured in soft pastel hues. Mai is looking at him, the cutest, worried expression on her face. -Sorry, what?- He smiles at her.

\- The sakura blossom... You... I... go?

He's not really sure of what she's asking him, but how can he say no to anything this angelic creature asks him?

-Sure!- He answers, getting up and holding his hand out for hers as they make their way toward the exit.


End file.
